


Punctilious

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Apologies, Bad Puns, Crushes, Cute, Flirting, Human!Izuki, Implied AoKagaKuro, Light Stalking (pfft what?), M/M, Puns & Word Play, Referenced Kidnapping, Referenced Thrall, Vampire!Hayama, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Izuki Shun was actively being stalked.It seemed no matter where he went, there was a figure just behind him, close enough to be caught by his famed Eagle Eye, but far enough away to not be deemed a threat, per se.
Relationships: Hayama Kotarou/Izuki Shun, Izuki Shun & Kagami Taiga
Series: Roommates [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Punctilious

**Author's Note:**

> My alternate title for this fic was "Pun-ky Funky Love" in case y'all were curious. 
> 
> I told you this ship would be back! (Or maybe I only mentioned it in comments and on tumblr? Either way~)  
> Listen, they're so cute together. And Hayama is the only person in canon to laugh at Izuki's puns, so...
> 
> (I am not nearly as good at coming up with puns as Izuki, so... I hope they're tolerable or groan-worthy, depending)
> 
> Beta'd by my super cool sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

Izuki Shun was actively being stalked. 

It seemed no matter where he went, there was a figure just behind him, close enough to be caught by his famed Eagle Eye, but far enough away to not be deemed a threat, per se.

Whether Izuki was out shopping or on his way to school or in the middle of practice, just out of the corner of his eye, he could spot a familiar head of strawberry blond hair.

“Nice work, everyone!” Izuki said once practice was finished. “We’ll definitely be ready for our next game.” He turned toward Kagami. “I do need to speak with our ace, but the rest of you rest.” He threw a thumbs up and the team groaned before walking toward the locker room.

Izuki could have asked Furihata to stay. It would have had the same effect. But he knew that Akashi was still recovering. And the fact that the Slayer had come to practice at all was already more than enough.

Kagami jogged toward him, still sweating from their drills. “You wanted to see me, Captain?” 

Izuki glanced over, immediately spotting his stalker. “I just need you to stand here until I’m done cleaning up,” he said. “Then walk with me to the locker room?” He looked up to find Kagami blinking at him in confusion.

“Uh, sure…?” he offered.

This would do. He was certain he wouldn’t be approached as long as he wasn’t alone. And it was hard to come by company these days, what with Kiyoshi and Hyuuga jetting off to America. They’d invited Izuki to come along, of course. But the last thing he wanted was to be a fourth wheel. The very idea had him feeling tire-d. Pfft. But seriously, he’d been in that position before and it wasn’t exactly the most fun thing in the world.

Besides, someone had to stay behind and lead their team to victory. At least until the season ended.

“Is anything wrong?” Kagami asked, stepping in to help Izuki roll the ball cage back into storage. “You seem...on edge.”

“Really?” Izuki asked, purposely avoiding his gaze. “I didn’t think I was that edgy.” He laughed. “Eggy, maybe. The yoke is usually on me, right?” But when he opened his eyes, Kagami wasn’t laughing. Or groaning. He was just staring at him, his expression one of concern.

“Senpai, you’ve been acting weird.” His jaw was set. “Is it about what happened? When you were taken?”

Izuki stopped midway to bringing the key toward the doorknob. His hand shook a bit as he slid the key into the lock. “I’m not going to pretend that...temporary situation didn’t have a permanent effect on me.”

Kagami blinked. “Tempor… Izuki-senpai, you were kidnapped!” he shouted and then lowered his voice, bowing his head in apology. “I’m sorry, I just… If you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t bug you. But…” he trailed off, his gaze falling to his scuffed trainers.

Izuki couldn’t help the way the corners of his lips tugged up into a smile. Kagami was a good kid. Man, really. But he just seemed like an oversized little brother. “I appreciate your concern, Kagami, I do.” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “But tough cookies like me don’t crumble so easily.”

That had Kagami groaning. “That one wasn’t even good,” he said into his hands.

“What?” Izuki cocked his head to the side. “You’re saying I’m not a snack?” 

“Captain…” But Kagami shook his head. “Anyway, I’ll walk you home if you want.”

At that, Izuki raised his brows. 

Kagami went on. “You keep looking over your shoulder,” he said. “I mean, more than usual.” He gave a weak little chuckle. “I know you said you’re not bothered, but I’d feel better if I accompanied you to your building.”

Izuki was touched. He had actually been wondering how he’d manage to evade his ‘shadow’ once Kagami had gone home. Even now, he could feel that intense gaze on him.

“I accept your offer, Kagami,” he said with a grin. “But you knew I would. It was quite exceptional, after all.”

Again, Kagami groaned.

Yup, Izuki still had it. 

Izuki and Hyuuga’s apartment wasn’t far from the school. Which was great for early lectures and late practices. But now, instead of going home with his best friend and deciding if they’d microwave dinner or order in, Izuki was going it alone.

He was actually really happy Kagami had offered to walk him home. It was a welcome change of pace.

Of course, as fate would have it, when they were a street away from his building, Kagami’s phone went off.

“Oh, sorry.” Kagami ducked his head as he reached into his pocket. “It’s a text from Aomine.” He narrowed his eyes as he read it. “Wait, actually, Kuroko probably wrote this.”

Izuki imagined the ghost stealing Aomine’s phone and typing out a message to Kagami.

“What’s it say?” Izuki asked. 

“They want to go to that club again tonight.” And it could have been Izuki’s imagination, but Kagami’s cheeks tinted slightly at that. “He’s asking if I’m on my way home.” 

“Ah,” Izuki sighed. “Kuroko is always so upfront and honest with how he speaks to you,” he paused for dramatic effect. “It must be nice to have a boyfriend who’s so transparent.” Haha, good one! Ghost. Transparent. Izuki was on fire tonight! “Anyway,” Izuki went on. “You can go ahead if you want.”

Kagami lowered his phone and frowned. “But I promised I’d see you home.”

“Well,” Izuki began, gesturing toward his building. “There’s my home. And I’m quite visible, so…” He snorted at the face Kagami pulled. “Really, it’s fine. I’m almost there, anyway.” 

Kagami’s gaze darted to his phone as it buzzed again before he looked back at Izuki. “If you’re sure…”

“As the ocean meets the land.” Heh. Shore. “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow afternoon, Kagami.”

“Okay.” Kagami typed a quick message into his phone, a soft smile on his face as he did. Then he waved to Izuki. “See you tomorrow, Captain!” 

Izuki raised his hand to offer Kagami the same before he sighed and put it in his pocket, turning back toward his apartment building. He was alone. Well, that wasn’t completely true, was it? He was most definitely not alone. And now that he didn’t have anyone around as a buffer, there was nothing stopping--

“Finally,” a familiar voice said, immediately followed by the sound of someone gracefully landing on the sidewalk. In his periphery, Izuki spotted a tree branch swaying slightly. “I thought he’d never leave.”

Izuki heaved a sigh and faced his seemingly ever-present follower. “I’m not really sure what you’re hoping to accomplish,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hounding me like a dog. But I assure you,” he paused, shaking his head, “You’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Ooh. That was a good one. He’d have to write that down when he got home.

But Izuki was pulled from his thoughts when Hayama began to laugh, throwing his head back, the sharp points of his fangs in full view. Izuki had wondered about those, actually. Because Kiyoshi was also an Original and he easily hid his fangs most of the time. So, maybe Hayama thought it was a look.

Either way, the Original was still laughing. And it was kind of nice. All the stalking aside, Hayama was the only one to ever truly laugh at Izuki’s puns. Kiyoshi had once, but it was years and years ago and Izuki later found out that he’d only laughed to be nice and he hadn’t actually gotten it at all.

“Ah, that’s a good one,” Hayama said, echoing Izuki’s earlier sentiment. “You made some great ones before, too. After practice.”

Izuki narrowed his eyes. He knew Hayama had been there, just out of sight -- for anyone else -- but he hadn’t expected him to eavesdrop. 

“And, um, just so we’re clear, even if your kouhai back there doesn’t agree, I think you’re a snack.” Hayama grinned from ear to ear and then suddenly faltered, his eyes going wide. “Not to say that I’d eat you!” he blurted, waving his hands. “I mean, we don’t actually need to feed all that often and um--” He swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Mhm…” Izuki gave him a onceover. He had no trouble admitting that Hayama was attractive -- he was only human after all and the Original  _ did _ laugh at his jokes which was, like, his number one turn on -- but he hadn’t forgotten the whole ‘being put under a thrall and then getting kidnapped’ thing. “I write most of my jokes down,” he said, turning away from him and heading toward his apartment building. “You can borrow some of my books if you’d like.”

There was the sound of shoes scraping against concrete as Hayama scrambled to catch up, only taking a millisecond to fall into step beside Izuki. Damn, Originals were fast. “Really? You’d let me?” he asked, his tone as energetic as usual.

“Well, since you seem to understand their value,” Izuki said, side-eyeing him. “I’m banking I can afford to lend them to you.” 

Hayama laughed again, though it was more like a hiss through his pointed teeth, his eyes slipping closed. “You’re really the whole package, huh, Cutie?” he said, ducking a bit to look up at Izuki with large eyes. “Speaking of, is it okay to call you by your name?”

Izuki raised his brows. “Well, I suppose, since it’s what I answer to,” he said. “But, if you’re going to call me, dial it back a bit?” He chuckled. “I don’t mean to sound phony.”

Again, Hayama threw his head back, guffawing loudly. “Ah, you’re hilarious, Shun!”

At that, Izuki’s face lit up. No one called him by his given name outside of his ‘family.’ “Um, actually--”

“And you can call me Kotarou,” Hayama went on with another grin. “Or Kota,” he said. “I don’t really mind. But Ei-chan and Reo-nee call me Kota-chan, so…” He lowered his head again, almost looking sheepish.

Ah. Speaking of the other Originals. Izuki looked around, doing a quick sweep. “Are they not with you?”

Hayama shook his head. “Reo-nee still feels pretty badly about what happened, so he went home and is waiting until enough time has passed for Akashi to forgive him.” He paused, tapping his chin. “Maybe a couple decades?” He shrugged. “And Ei-chan is comforting him.”

Izuki nodded. “So, what’s keeping you in Tokyo, then?” he asked, surprised, when Hayama stepped in front of him, his gaze on a crack in the sidewalk. “Haya--”

“You,” he answered, still avoiding looking Izuki in the eye. “Um, I know that we didn’t meet under the best circumstances--” He finally looked up, his eyes wide, “I’m, um, really sorry about that, by the way--” He wet his lips. “But I really, really like you and I’ve never felt this way about anyone before so…” He chewed on his lower lip, his gaze dropping again.

Izuki cleared his throat, getting Hayama’s attention. “Never?” he asked, quirking a brow. “You’ve  _ never _ felt this way about anyone?” He cocked his head to the side. “How old are you again?”

At that, Hayama gave an awkward chuckle, his tense shoulders loosening up a bit. “Okay, so maybe not ‘never’,” he admitted. “Like once or twice before, tops,” he went on. “And not in a really long time!” He placed his hands on Izuki’s shoulders, his expression growing serious. “I like you, Shun.”

Well, Izuki had gathered that. What with how Hayama had laughed with gusto at all of his puns and the fact that he’d been tracking him for several days now. But he was probably confusing his likes. Hayama was merely interested in Izuki. He thought he was cute and funny. That was all.

“Hayama--”

“Kotarou,” he corrected, giving a crooked smile, his hands still on Izuki’s shoulders.

“Kotarou,” Izuki began again. “Listen, I’m…” Alone right now? Lonely? Still not over being put under a thrall? Or being kidnapped? By you, by the way? He could have said any of those things. But Hayama was looking up at him with this hopeful expression. So, all he managed was, “You...like me?”

Hayama pulled back slightly, tilting his head. “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked and before Izuki could even think of a response, he continued, “You’re gorgeous and funny and smart and used to being around an Original and you’re brave and surprisingly tough.” He sighed, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. “You’re, like, my dream guy.”

Slowly, like magma bubbling under the surface, heat crawled up Izuki’s chest and neck, spreading all over his face and burning his ears.

All right, so maybe Hayama wasn’t confusing his likes, after all.

“I know that what I did was wrong,” Hayama said, drawing back. “But I hope I can make it up to you.” A fang came out to worry at his lower lip. “If you’ll let me.”

Izuki didn’t know what to say. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.

“You don’t have to answer right away.” Hayama released him and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I just hope you’ll say ‘yes’.” He smiled again, fangs catching the light from a nearby lamppost. “I’d love to take you on a proper date and hear more of those jokes of yours.” He kicked a loose stone on the ground. “Well, I’ll give you some time to think, okay?”

And in a blink, he was gone, leaving Izuki alone in front of his building.

Well, that was certainly a lot to take in. Hayama had just dumped all of his feelings right there on the sidewalk. And it wasn’t even non-combustible trash day. Ooh, nice.

Shaking his head, Izuki walked toward the stairs. It had been a long and eventful day and he just wanted to get inside, take a bath, eat something for dinner, and then go to bed. But just as he reached his door and turned the key in the lock, a familiar figure appeared at the end of the hall. 

Izuki sighed. “Kotarou--”

“Have you had enough time to think it over?” he asked, all his excitement and a hint of nervousness simmering just below the surface, clearly visible in those big eyes of his.

And even though it was probably a bad idea. Like bad enough that if he told Hyuuga, both he and Kiyoshi would hop a plane back to Tokyo. Izuki found himself drawn toward the extremely dangerous Original vampire. Call it morbid curiosity. 

“Okay,” he said, clearly surprising Hayama, given how the other’s jaw dropped. “One date.”

Hayama was at his side in an instant. “Really? Oh, Shun! You won’t regret this!” He took his hands in his and gave them a squeeze. “I’ll plan the perfect evening, okay? And I’ll pick you up after practice. Tomorrow okay?”

Izuki blinked and mentally went over his schedule before nodding. “Uh, sure.”

“Great!” Hayama cheered. “Wear something you don’t mind falling in, cuz I’m gonna floor you,” he sang and then, like before, disappeared in a blink, leaving Izuki alone in front of his apartment.

He gaped. Did Hayama just…? 

Izuki found himself smiling as he walked inside. Maybe biting the bullet and giving the Original a shot was a good idea, after all. 

He just hoped he wasn’t jumping the gun. 

**Author's Note:**

> BADUM-CHI~  
> Ah, they're made for each other, haha.  
> Okay, let's be honest, Hayama has a lot of making up to do. But I think he's going to try his best!
> 
> Side note: Uncrowned "Aftermath" fics for the other ships are on the way. So, please look forward to how the other couples recover from the events in the ensemble fic.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
